


She Doesn't Do Anything!

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Victoire is uncertain about this whole little sister thing.
Series: Surviving the War [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	She Doesn't Do Anything!

“Doesn’t do anything!” Victoire gestured irritably towards where Dominique was sleeping in her bassinet.

“Sure, she does.” Bill chuckled as he braided Fleur’s hair. He heard Fleur sigh and guessed that this conversation was more common than he realized.

“Scream and sleep.” Victoire crossed her arms frowning up at him. “Don’t count.”

“Doesn’t count huh?” He put the tie at the end of Fleur’s braid and shifted around her. He slid off the couch so he was eye level with Victoire.

“No!” She glared and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the look on Fleur’s face that meant she didn’t know the right words to say.

“Well you are right babies don’t do a lot.” Something like triumph flared on Victoire’s face and he shook his head. “But that’s because they don’t know how yet. They’re busy growing.”

Victoire’s pout returned as he failed to say whatever it was, she’d wanted him to.

“Give her some more time to grow and she’ll be as big a handful as you.” He grinned at her but Victoire’s pout was edging back to frown territory as she considered his words.

“Me is not a handful!” She stomped her foot and Bill couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

He scooped her up as he stood. “See? A handful.”

A giggle escaped her despite the fact that she was clearly trying to stay upset. “No.”

“Yup.” He tossed her in the air and she let out a shriek of laughter. As he caught her Fleur let out a giggle as well and they both turned to grin at her. Before anyone said anything else though Dominique started making fussing noises. Bill put on his most serious face and met Victoire’s eyes. “Do you want to learn how to change a diaper?”

“Ew.” Victoire pinched her nose but nodded anyway. Bill settled her onto one hip letting her hold on mostly by herself as he picked up Dominique. Then he settled them both onto the nearby change table as Fleur watched with laughter still in her eyes.

“So, first things first we gotta get the bottom of her onesie off, like so, and then you remove the diaper like this.” He talked through the whole process changing Dominique slowly enough that Victoire could see each step easily. “Then wipes, a new diaper, and voilà, clean baby.”

“Voilà.” Victoire agreed nodding as seriously as a three year old can.

“Right Dominique?” He grinned down at her. “All better huh?”

Dominique responded with a noise that was not quite happy still and reached towards him.

“Yup food time for you I think.” He nodded like that was what she’d just said. Then he scooped her up and used his free arm to move Victoire to the floor.

“Here you are mon chéri.” Fleur smiled and handed the already warm bottle to him.

“Thanks love.” He kissed her cheek and sank onto the couch. Victoire climbed up beside him, quite intent now on watching him look after Dominique. “See you’ve got to keep the end of the bottle up, otherwise she’ll drink air and get hiccups.”

“Don’t want those.” Victoire shook her head.

“No, we don’t, hiccups aren’t fun when you understand what they are.” He nodded. “They’re really not fun when you’re just a baby.”

Once Dominique stopped drinking, and he’d burped her, Bill laid her back in his lap with her head on his knees and her feet bouncing gently off his stomach. Fleur by this point had curled up on the free side of him with a book.

“Look at that Dominique, you’ve got ten little fingers.” He took her hands in his and wiggled them around as he spoke, and then did the same with her feet. “And ten little toes too.”

“Me too!” Victoire wiggled her fingers beside Dominique who started giggling.

“By golly so do I, ten little fingers each!” Bill said in mock surprise as he wiggled Dominique’s hands again.

“Daddy! You’ve got big fingers!” Victoire said with a small frown at him and held up her hand to the outside of his. “See! I got little fingers, you got big.”

“Why I do, don’t I?” He grinned at her. “What about your mama?”

Victoire thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Mama has big fingers too.”

“And miss Dominique has the littlest fingers.” Bill grinned as both the girls giggled.

Victoire nodded and then slid off the couch and walked over to where she’d left her dolls in the corner. She sat down in front of them with her most serious face on again. “Do’nique can’t play yet, she’s busy growing.”


End file.
